could I have this dance
by Tangela13
Summary: Tony proposes to Angela, in a beautiful Ballroom. They have fun together, culminating in a rocking good night for all, and a very romantic night for Angela.


She was the most beautiful woman in the room.

Her golden hair fell down her back accentuating her swan like neck, every man held their breath when she passed by, while the women admired her man.

Yes to say they were the most talked about couple in the room, would be an understatement. They danced together so effortlessly, every movement a testimony to what was to come. They danced the "Rumba", "Foxtrot" even the "Lindy", but saved the best for last. The "Waltz", was always their "Favourite", and no couple ever enjoyed it more.

Tony always held Angela closer than necessary, but she never minded, for what hot blooded Woman would?. Tony with his smouldering brown eyes, Italian physique and jet black hair, could have any woman he wanted, and did.

Tonight was special, they had gone out to the "Moonlight Ballroom", in "Fairfield", it was "Valentines Day", and Tony had a very specific plan in mind. This was the night he planned on asking "Angela", to marry him. He had even picked out a ring, with 10 diamonds and 10 sapphires. This made him extremely happy, because now he was a qualified English teacher, he could afford such gifts.

The music changed and with it the pace. "Anne Murray's ", rendition of "Could I have this Dance", started playing, giving Tony his cue. He stood up walked over to the stage, and leaning over whispered something in the orchestra conductors ear. The band stopped playing and Tony took the mic.

"Could I have everybody's attention please, hi! My name is Tony Micelli, and I am here tonight with my beautiful Lady Angela. I have a very special question to ask her, so if you bear with me, I'd like to do it here tonight. Angela Sweetheart, could you please come up on the stage?, Ladies and Gentlemen isn't she the most beautiful woman you ever saw?"

Angela froze, alittle self conscious from Tony's speech. She found it sweet, but getting up in front of a crowd was not her idea of a romantic evening. She knew he planned something big, her mother had hinted as much before they left. Reaching the last step to the podium, she nearly tripped, but as always Tony was there to save the day. Her "Knight in shining Armour. " Tony reached out for her hand, pulling her to him, he kissed her softly on the lips. What he did next, made everyone gasp, and Angela cry.

"My darling Beautiful Angela. I brought you here tonight "Valentines Day", to this very "Ballroom", for one special reason. "This is where we have spent many happy times together, dancing talking and laughing. My best moments have all been shared with you, and I always want it to remain our special place. So in saying that and wanting to get to the good part, I have one thing left to do.

"Angela, I think you know what I'm about to ask, but please let me finish before answering!. Ever since I came to work for you, I have secretly "Loved you". Yes Angela, even from the moment I walked into your house. I found you to be so beautiful caring giving and one hell of a business woman. You were always a very generous boss, and a terrific mother, you were even there for my daughter "Sam". As we spent more years together my love only grew, and my admiration got stronger. So strong, I couldn't see my life without you in it. You helped me through some rough patches and never complained once. It was by that time that I knew if I didn't say something some other lucky guy would beat me to the punch. But of course my stubborn pride got in the way, and it was you not me, that confessed their love. And I'll be forever grateful you did.

"That brings me to the present, when we did finally share our feelings, I decided right there and then it would be me who did this. "

Tony then got down on one knee, placing her right hand in his, he took out a box from his pocket opened the box, and staring at Angela was the most beautiful 10 karat diamond and Sapphire ring, she ever saw. Tony took it out of the box, placing it very gently and carefully on Angela's finger. Angela was speechless and a little teary eyed, but pulled herself together. She had waited for this for a long time, and wanted to remember everything.

As the ring reached it's destination all eyes were on Tony, his face lit up with a huge grin and then suddenly became very serious. He looked into Angela's beckoning eyes and said the words she so desparately wanted to hear.

"Angela, my love, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?, for the rest of my life?"

"Oh Tony, I thought you'd never ask, yes of course I will, I love you so much, Yes Yes Yes!"

"all right!, come here honey, let's seal it with a kiss!"

Tony got Angela to help him get up, then placed his arms around her back, and gave her the longest wettest kiss they ever had. The women were sighing, while the men wanted to get back to their drinks. Tony and Angela nearly forgot they had an audience, and when the band started playing "Can I have this dance", Tony took it as his cue to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you may have heard my fiancée said yes, I would now like to dedicate this song to her, and if anyone would like to get up and dance, please feel free to do so!"

Couples old and young got up and took to the floor, the men leading the women, all smiles and caught up in the happy festivities.

Tony placed a chair on the stage, moving toward Angela, he gently put her on It. Taking the microphone off it's stand, he kneeled over Angela, and began to sing.

His voice was so soothing and sweet, Angela could feel every heart felt lyric and began to cry again. This time Tony stood up Took her hand in his and continued.

"Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?, would you be my partner, e e v ry night, when wer'e together it fee e els SO O right, could I have this dance for the re est of my li I I fe?". Tony trailed off, lingering on the last word, and looking Angela directly in the eyes. She felt so vulnerable and happy, like he could see right into her soul.

When he finished the song, he pulled her to him, and gave her another kiss. This was different to the other kisses they had shared, for it went deeper, longer, and neither wanted to stop. Angela had never felt more loved, and in that one kiss, Tony had proved his utter devotion and let down all his defenses. She knew she would never doubt him again. He looked at the other couples on the floor, and decided to surprise them. He knew his fiancée had a pretty good voice, and asked her to back him up. Angela was on cloud nine, the evening just kept getting better and better. Although she knew she would be nervous at first, a kind of euphoria took over, and everyone really enjoyed her singing.

But alas all good things must come to an end, and the same can be said for "Magical Evenings". Tony and Angela, sang one more together, and because it was their "Special Evening", he asked Angela, to pick it. When she suggested the "Tenessee Waltz", he was surprised, as he thought she'd want a more upbeat song, but she said in front of everyone.

"Tony, I love that song for purely selfish reasons. Firstly it's a very heartbreaking but romantic song, and secondly and more importantly, when we sing it, you could be holding me in your arms like this."

Then Angela took one of Tony's hands and put it into hers, while putting the other in the small of her back, and started swaying to the music. Tony decided to join in and moved around the stage with his "Ladylove", and looking deep in her eyes mouthed the words "I Love You So Much", then kissed her. He twirled her around, then caught up with the song, and sang the words, "I was dancing with my darling to the Tennessee Waltz, when an old friend I happened to see. I introduced her to my loved one, and while they were dancing, my friend stole my sweetheart from me. I remember the night and the Tennessee waltz, now I know just how much I have lost, yes I lost my little darling the night they were playing the Beautiful Tennessee Waltz", then he spun her around, twirling her twice, they moved the length of the stage, then he dipped her. When he pulled her to him, he sang the chorus, completely blocking out the rest of the room.

"I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz, now I know just how much I have lost, yes I lost my little darling the night they were playing the beautiful Tennessee Waltz".

Tony finished his "Serenade", and asked the audience if they'd like one more, when they all screamed out yes, Tony took off his jacket and prepared his best "Elvis Presley", impersonation. Pretending to slick back his hair, he bent his knees and got ready to "Rock", the night away with "Jailhouse Rock". He walked Angela down the steps, placing her in the front row, he ran back up and started belting out.

"Warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there, and they began to wail. The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing, you should've heard those knocked out jail birds sing.

"Let's rock , everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin to the Jailhouse Rock"

"Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, little joe was blowin' on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang, the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang", let's rock everybody let's rock . Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin to the Jailhouse Rock.

"Number forty-seven said to number three, your'e the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me!"

"Let's Rock, everybody let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock".

Tony sang the last two verses while gyrating on stage. There was no room to move on the floor, everyone was enjoying the music, and they loved being transported back to the 50s. By the time Tony sung the last line, the mood had changed. People knew the evening was coming to an end, but that was not so for Tony and Angela. He had one more surprise in store for her, he had booked them a room there at the hotel, which was next to the Ballroom. He planned to surprise her before they left. He could not have hoped for a better reaction, as she was feeling depressed, the evening had come to an end. They were the last to leave the Ballroom, that night and so he picked her up into his arms, and lent over for a very long and sensuous kiss. When she told him if she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up, he then carried her all the way there suite, and said to her.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, what I have in mind will need your full attention,", "And", he said, throwing her on the bed, "Your full very ripe lips ss s, your very sensuous neck, and "

"And?", said Angela in full arousal mode.

"And, this very long, very comfortable bed. But if you'd rather sleep, I can always"

"Always what"?

"Always amuse myself, I believe there's a tv in here, here's the paper, and look my favourite show is on "Who's the Boss", with that good looking guy you like, who is it again Tony Danza?, and that gorgeous actress, Judith Light!. It's a really cool show, you know."

"Ok Micelli, you've had your fun, now let's get down to business. If I wait any longer I'm going to need more than a cold shower. But seriously Tony, Thankyou for the best night I've ever had in my life. And I don't just mean the proposal. Your getting up and singing was just so Romantic, and I hope to one day repay you, you're the best. Now enough talk, let's start our Honeymoon early, and let me show you just how grateful I can be."

"In the words of the great "Mickey and Sylvia, "Come here Lover Boy"!

And just like "Johnny", in the movie "Dirty Dancing", he dutifully obeyed his "Baby".

When the hotel employees thought they heard a cry of "Oh Do that to me one more time", they paid no attention, for everybody had seen the couple in Suite 14 , and knew of there story. In fact they were taking bets on when they'd be back. The consensus was it would be for their honeymoon, and they were right., for just on a year after that exactly, February 14, Valentines Day, they were married in the exact same place, the Moonlight Ballroom, and guess where they had their honeymoon?, that's right, room 14.

The End!.


End file.
